Furries of Pandemonium (Penguins of Madagascar)
When the World Needs Heroes, They Get the "Strange" Ones... Young cub Tigress may have meant business when she, along with her best friends Samson Maxwells, Big McIntosh, and Kodiak, willingly defied "Nature" to save a young omega wolf Lilly, trapped in a mud ball, from hyenas during an annual furry festival on a secret island. But little did she know that, 20 years later, she and her buddies would be part of something even bigger: a plot on the part of their secret nemesis, Princess Twilight Sparkle herself, going by the alias of pega-lioness Starlight Growls, to eliminate them and their kind for coming into existence and "robbing" her of her and her storyline's unique glory. As it turns out, Twilight's solution is already in the works--the so-called "Amethyst Serum" that wields monstrous effects on furries--and Tigress and her pals barely manage to escape with a sample (and their lives), only to be saved by the South Wind, "a highly elite undercover multispecies task force dedicated to helping furries who can't help themselves". Their members--Kovu, Princess Celestia, Reynold Michaels (aka Bearen), Dusty, and Bolt--all have one mission: to find out more about Twilight and defeat her purposes, permanently. But the battle's far from over. The South Wind's leaders, Kovu and Celestia, only really need the Furries of Pandemonium (as the five are known) for information on Twilight, and highly doubt the quintets potential in action, especially after it's discovered that Twilight has much more serum on hand--for global purposes. Plus, while Tigress and the gang barely manage to intercept Twi's plot, they end up both losing Lilly, who'd simply wanted to truly help rather than act as a diversion, and earning the ire of the South Wind (except the more loving Bearen and reasonable Dusty), who'd had their moves "all planned" out before the F.O.P. intervened. Crushed by her losses, Tigress is ultimately forced to submit to the will of Tia and Kovu in Lilly's favor, but when their collective plan backfires, all hope of survival seems lost. And yet, in their darkest hour, the F.O.P., South Wind, and all of furrykind are about find their "salvation"...in the most unlikely omega. Main Characters (Cast) Skipper - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda Trilogy) Kowalski - Samson Maxwells coyote and Adolescent Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) Rico - Big McIntosh (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Private - Lilly (Alpha and Omega) Classified - Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) and Princess Celestia (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Short Fuse - Bolt (Bolt) Corporal - Reynold "Bearen" Michaels bear/Pegasus Eva - Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) Dave / Dr. Octavius Brine - Princess Twilight Sparkle (MLP: Friendship is Magic)* Secondary and Minor Characters Documentary Narrator - Doctor Whooves (MLP: FiM) Melman - Pinkie Pie (MLP: FiM) Alex - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Gloria - Nala (The Lion King) Marty - Johnny Johnson panda Cricket - Gary (Zootopia) Squids (In Order of Appearance) - All My Little Pony Applejack Tempest Shadow Soarin Rarity Fluttershy Shining Armor Ace Lyra Coco Pommel Starlight Shimmer Princess Cadance Rainbow Dash Princess Luna Additional Penguins (Will be Continued) Simba and Adult Kiara (TLK II: Simba's Pride) Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Dogo, Kijana, and Jasiri (The Lion Guard) Humphrey, Kate, and Garth (Alpha and Omega) Balto, Jenna, and Aleu (Balto Trilogy) Sapphire Shalom leopard, Dawn Waterfall dolphin, Everest "Polar" Solar bear, and Mitchell Masons wolf (547 Phase Awesomeness) Gallery (Partial) Tigress in Kung Fu Panda.jpg Kodi-balto-7967384-720-576.jpg Big McIntosh - My Little Pony (FOP).jpg Lilly (Alpha and Omega) - FOP.jpg Calculus (Samson Maxwells)-0.png Twilight Sparkle (Finale).jpg Kovu-0.jpg Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png Reynold Bearen Michaels (Newest Look).png Dusty (FunnyTales).jpg Here's-bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-523.jpg Simba in The Lion King (1994).jpeg Rainbow Dash (Bold Pose).png Mlp movie tempest shadow 2 by jhayarr23 dbpzkr4-pre.png Applejack Standing.png Trivia *This is Tigress's first protagonist role in P.A. parodies. This is also the first time Lilly and Big Mac have had major roles, and the third time Samson and Kodi have. *Twilight actually appears in her final form, as of "The Last Problem" (Season 9), the first time she does so in P.A. parodies. This is the second time she acts as the antag since The Kodiak Wolf-dog Movie, but this time on a wider scale, making this an unofficial prequel to Animated Party. *Kovu and Celstia's choice as Agent Classified is actually purposeful. Like Classified, they both prove quite authoritative and can be somewhat stubborn about it. Similarly, Bearen's choice as Corporal, besides the obvious (they're both polar bears), helps bring out more of the softer, friendly side of the ursine. Bolt and Dusty can be compared to their role analogously. *Admittedly, Tigress acts somewhat out of character in this parody, much more comical, sensitive, snarky, tolerable of ridiculousness on her friends' part, and (above all) emotional than in most other parodies, where she's more serious and clear-minded. Nevertheless, she emphasizes the importants of "family" and the team throughout and as resounding theme, as well as her determination to excel above everyone's expectations. Her catchphrase is "Don't tell me what I can't do." *Much character is revealed in this parody. For instance, Samson and Kodi contrast in outlook, at least initially, for characters who share the same role. That is, Samson is more of the optimist, whereas Kodi starts out tending to be doubtful of everything--though that changes near the climax. Big Mac is also initially a bit nonchalant, but continually shows his strong support of Tigress, as does Lilly who strives to be more than just the team's backup. Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Penguins of Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies